


I would kiss you for a million years, to make you feel my love

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: Long live, all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Princess Annabeth Chase knew about sleeping curses, her nanny had told her those stories when she was little. They usually had the same plot: evil witch curses princess, prince saves princess with True Love Kiss™ and they lived Happily Ever After. But the stories never prepared Annabeth for the number of stairs she would have to climb to kiss her prince or the specifics of True Love Kiss™.





	I would kiss you for a million years, to make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> For a better grasp of Percy and Annabeth's back story, please read this small story https://percyyoulittleshit.tumblr.com/post/149719924958/please-give-us-medieval-aus-3. Fic can still be read without it.

Annabeth knew how the story went: Prince saves Princess from an evil sorcerer and they lived happily ever after. She had heard that story since she was seven years old. But now, climbing what felt like thousands of stairs, while wounded, she thought her nanny forgot to tell her about one tiny detail: The last thing the prince, or in this case the princess, wanted to do was walk all the way to the freakin tallest tower to kiss their true love. Percy had been sleeping for a few weeks now, he could afford to sleep one more day. Oh, god she wished she could take a nap. The cut on her leg had stopped bleeding a few floors ago, but it still hurt like a bitch, the gashes on her arms were pulsing, and she was sure if she didn’t have food soon she might pass out. Honestly, Annabeth thought Arachne had been dramatic when she became a twenty-foot tall spider during their fight, but the fact that she had created this castle with the most stairs possible, that was another level of dramatic. She was contemplating taking a nap on the stairs when she saw the wooden door. She didn't have any way of knowing that there weren’t more stairs behind the door, but a feeling in her chest told her, Percy was behind there, waiting for her. And with a heart beating too fast, she opened the door.

The moment she laid eyes on him the burning ache in her muscles disappeared. While the castle had been dark and gloomy, the rising sun was illuminating the tower, or more specifically, the canopy bed where the prince, her betrothed, was sleeping peacefully. She tentatively walked towards him, hands shaking in anticipation. Part of her wanted to run towards him and kiss him, part of her was terrified of going to him only for the magic to not be reversed. The boy she was in love with was just a few steps away from her, and her kiss would decide if she could have him or lose him forever. 

Taking a deep breath Annabeth closed the distance between them and her heart danced in her chest at the sight of him. Long gone was the boy she had waved goodbye to at sixteen, instead, her eyes looked at the man in front of her. His cheeks were all bones and angles, not a hint of the chubby cheeks she remembered, Annabeth was sure people could write poems about just his jaw. She couldn’t say for sure since he was laying down, but unlike the last time she saw him when she had been an inch or two taller than him, Percy was definitely taller than her. Back then she had thought he was cute in a dorky way, but this Percy was not cute or handsome, he was beautiful. The annoyed expression that seemed to follow him everywhere, even when he was anything but annoyed, was nowhere to be seen, instead his face looked peaceful, serene. With shaking hands she caressed his face and then, her eyes focused on his slightly parted lips, the lips she’d kissed five years ago when she thought she would never see him again.

Arachne had said the only way to lift his curse was by True Love’s Kiss. Annabeth knew he was _her_ true love, that’s why he had been cursed, after all, that awful witch had decided the best way to hurt her was to take the boy she loved. But she wasn’t sure _she_ was the love of _his_ life. She was his best friend, she was certain of that, just like the five years apart didn’t make her love him any less. Their friendship was as strong as it had been when she had been living in his castle even if now they could only communicate through letters. 

Fear was creeping inside of her, she was so close to saving him, but she was not certain she could save him. The idea that she did all of this, sneak away from her palace, travel for days, fight Arachne, climb what felt never-ending stairs, just to end up losing him to the curse, was too much to bear. Percy sighed in his sleep and Annabeth thought about what he would do if their roles were reversed, would he be paralyzed with fear like she was? Maybe. Or maybe not, but one thing she was sure of, Percy would do everything in his power to save her from the curse, even if he wasn’t her true love, just like she would do if her kiss didn’t work. Taking one deep breath, she leaned down towards him, and when his lips were just a breath away, she closed her eyes and the distance between them. 

The kiss had lasted just a few more seconds than the quick peck they had shared years ago. Annabeth wasn’t sure how long she was supposed to kiss him. When people mentioned True Love’s Kiss they never went into the specifics of what that kiss should be like, and what to do if one of the two people sharing a kiss was under a sleeping curse. One, two, three seconds passed and nothing seemed to change, except maybe Annabeth’s heart that became heavier with every beat.

When Annabeth was just moments away from crumbling down, Percy’s breathing shifted and Annabeth’s breath caught, afraid of breaking the moment if she moved even just a little bit. In what felt like years, but was probably just a second or two, Percy opened his eyes and Annabeth almost sobbed at the sight of his sea-green eyes. He blinked at her a few times, before sitting up on the bed, looking around with confusion on his face.

“ _Wha-wher-_?” He tried to speak, but his voice was raspy and failed him, maybe for not being used in over a month. He cleared his throat and looked at her, it took him a second but she saw the way his eyes widened the moment he recognized her. “Annabeth!?”

“Hi.”

“What?” He tried to stand up, but the moment his feet touched the floor, his knees almost gave up on him. Annabeth ran towards him and put her arms around his torso, helping him stand up.

“You’ve been sleeping for a while, you need to give your body a chance to catch up.”

“I have been what?” Percy didn’t fight her when she guided him back to the bed and gently helped him into a sitting position.

“Sleeping, you were kind of cursed.”

Percy blinked at her in confusion and Annabeth couldn’t help but smile. While Percy was no longer the boy of her memories, looking at him giving her the same look he used to during their lessons together, it was like if he hadn’t changed at all.

“Cursed.” He repeated. “What- How?”

“You remember Arachne?”

Percy’s eyes darkened. “The witch that tried to kill you when you were little, of course, I remember her.” He sighed. “But your father’s army killed her, after all, that’s why you went back to your country.” The darkness left his eyes only to be replaced by, what Annabeth assumed, was sadness.

“Yeah, she kind of faked her death and decided that instead of killing me she would rather see me in pain.” Annabeth bit her lip and sat down next to Percy on the bed. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Percy burrowed his eyebrows. “I was on a carriage, on the way to a ball to meet my…” Percy sighed. “Apparently I’m engaged to some princess.”

“What else do you remember?”

“Annabeth, didn’t you hear what I said? I am engaged to someone.”

It was Annabeth’s turn to be confused, she was about to ask him what he meant about that, of course, he was engaged, he was engaged to her after all. But before she could open her mouth she remembered, Percy had no idea he was her betrothed. They were supposed to learn about their engagement at the ball in Annabeth’s palace. The same ball Percy had been on his way to when he was taken by Arachne.

“I already knew, after all...” Annabeth bit her lip and looked at Percy, she knew she had to tell him everything but this was not the way she had hoped this conversation would go, but apparently, things never went according to the plan when Percy was involved. “After all, I’m the princess you have to marry.”

She looked at him, nervous about his reaction. Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times until he was able to form words. “I’m sorry, what?”

“We’re engaged, that’s why Arachne cursed you, because she realized the best way to hurt me was to hurt you.”

“I-I don’t follow.”

Annabeth closed her eyes, this was the moment of truth. “I love you, Percy. I am in love with you, have been for years now and Arachne somehow knew that and that’s why she cursed you. Because you are the one person I love the most.”

Percy’s eyes were filled with emotions she couldn’t decipher, he leaned closer to her. “How did you break the curse?”

“True Love’s Kiss,” Annabeth whispered. Percy was close, too close, and then he was kissing her. Annabeth closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Percy’s hands cupped her face. His kiss was passionate and desperate and Annabeth didn’t need him to say the words to know how he felt about her. Her kiss had worked after all, and that could only mean that Percy loved her back.

Percy broke the kiss, eyes widening, and in an urgent voice said. “We need to leave.” He stood up and this time his legs supported him, he grabbed her hand and helped her stand.

“What’s happening?”

“Arachne, we’re not safe here.”

Annabeth grabbed his hand with both of hers. “Percy, Arachne is gone. I killed her, she’s dead, for real this time.”

“You killed her!?” Percy stared at her, his eyes going down her body, noticing the dark spots on her pants and blouse and the places where her clothes had been ripped apart. “You’re bleeding.”

“Not really, I stopped bleeding a while ago.”

“She hurt you.”

“I mean, yeah, but not as bad as I hurt her.” 

“ _Annabeth_.” Percy’s voice was barely a whisper. He caressed her face with his free hand and Annabeth closed her eyes at his touch, electricity running through her body. “You fought that witch?”

“It was the only way to save you.” His face was a mix of awe, adoration, and guilt. It’s nice, Annabeth thought, that even if she hadn’t seen Percy for five years she could still read his expressions, knowing that even after all the years apart, their connection was strong as it was. Annabeth stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Hey, you would have done the same for me.”

“In a heartbeat,” he said, kissing her again. 

They didn’t stay in the room for long, on their way back down from the tower, she told Percy everything that had happened since he got cursed. From Poseidon almost having a breakdown, to Athena and Poseidon joining armies to find Arachne, and finally, to Annabeth sneaking out of the castle to go and find him. Percy just interrupting her from time to time to ask questions. 

By the time both of them were sitting on her horse Annabeth realized how _tired_ she was. The adrenaline of seeing Percy was leaving her blood, instead her body was hit with a wave of fatigue like she had never felt before. Her body was shutting down, she was so tired it was starting to be painful, she could barely hold the reins of her horse and she was leaning more and more into Percy’s chest. 

“Hey, Percy,” Annabeth was barely able to form words, thankfully her head was pretty much resting where Percy’s shoulder met his chest and she knew he could hear her...barely. “Can you take the reins for a little bit? I need to close my eyes for just a couple of minutes.” 

“Wait, Annabeth!” Percy said, a hint of panic in his voice but Annabeth was almost gone and his next words were just barely a whisper to her. “I have no idea how to get back to Thesna.” 


End file.
